


Halloween on the Ward

by didsomebodysaylily



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Dofty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, canon dofty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Just a little Halloween drabble with Dofty as canon.





	Halloween on the Ward

When Dom arrived on Keller ward on Tuesday 31st October, he was greeted by Sasha sporting a cape and Essie in cat ears discussing a patient in far too serious a manner for what they were wearing.

“Um what’s going on,” he called after them.

“Halloween Dom,” Sasha explained, “Halloween.” 

“Yes I can see that but why this.” he said flailing his arms up on down pointing at what Sasha was wearing. 

“Oh, orders from on high to ‘get in the spirit’. I’m sure I can find a witches hat for you somewhere.” he said, smiling at someone behind Dom. “Ah Lofty, I see you got the memo.” 

Dom turned to see Lofty, with a pair of round glasses on and a lightning bolt scar roughly drawn on his forehead,  bouncing up towards them. Somehow he had managed to make his hair even more wild and curly than normal, and although he wouldn’t admit it, Dom thought it looked really quite cute. 

“Dom you’re not dressed up.” He said slightly disappointed but not altogether surprised. 

Dom began to walk towards the locker room saying, “Yes well, unlike some people around here I seem to understand that we are in a hospital and I am meant to make people better, not provide them with entertainment.” 

“Oh I forgot, you come to work as a sexy doctor everyday.” Lofty said with a smirk following him into the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Ha ha, very funny” Dom mocked, but a grin was forming on his face. “See unlike you Harry,” he said turning to face his boyfriend, “I don’t need magic to save lives.” He gave him a quick peck and then turned to get changed. 

 

Lofty went over to his locker and rummaged around in a bag for something. 

Turning to Dom, he said “Well I guessed you wouldn’t come in costume so I thought I’d bring this for you.” as he brought out a pair of 3D glasses and a toy sonic screwdriver. 

“And what are those meant to make me?” Dom asked. 

“The Doctor.” Lofty said with a smile, clearly very proud of himself. Dom chuckled to himself at how goofy and thoughtful his boyfriend was. 

“Of course.” replied Dom. 

“So you’ll wear it?” Lofty said glad that the £12.99 he’d spent on the screwdriver had paid off. 

“Well I do have a glamorous assistant,” he said placing his arms around Lofty’s waist. “And it has been said that I save the world week after week.” Lofty placed the glasses on Dom smiling, and kissed him gently. 

 

It was then that Essie burst into the room. 

“Oh am I interrupting.” she said with clearly no intention of leaving if she was. Dom and Lofty turned to look at her, Lofty looking guilty and Dom frustrated. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just coming now.” Lofty said flustered, handing the screwdriver to Dom and leaving the room. 

Essie glanced over at Dom, “And who has he made you into?” 

“The Doctor.” He said flatly. “I even have a prop.” And he pointed the sonic at Essie, pressing the button for the LED to light up. Essie laughed.

“Well isn’t that adorable.” she said.  

“Yes it is isn’t it.” Dom agreed, having given up on masking how much he liked it. Maybe he’d get into the holiday spirit a little more than he does for Christmas, because he had to admit, it was kind of fun to dress up just a little bit. 


End file.
